


A Night Together

by tnnyoh



Series: The Void of Hedonism [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Emily spends a long night with The Outsider.





	A Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, I might lengthen it later on.

The Outsider pushed Emily back onto the bed, pulling her shirt over her head. Her heavy breathing, her heart beating hard against her chest and the warmth of her skin were all he could focus on as they began to kiss.  Hungry for touch, desperate for each other. Emily arched her back and let a moan escape, muffled by his lips upon hers.

Emily pushed him away breathlessly, she undid the rest of her clothing, leaving nothing but bare skin.   Emily grasped The Outsider’s hand in hers and placed it gently against her chest.

She felt tremors of pleasure as he massaged her breasts, She pulled him closer to her and guided his free hand between her legs.

The lovers spent many hours touching, skin against skin.   they became exhausted but they could not keep themselves away from each other.  They were drenched in sweat and desire coursed through their veins, Nothing was enough.  Emily was very glad tonight that nobody outside of her room could hear her loud moans, occasionally bordering on screams of sexual satisfaction.

 

 


End file.
